


Soy-er and Bro-lsen

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: A collection of related one-shots chronicling Maggie and James' friendship.Takes place in the 'The Adventures of Alex Danvers: Gay Disaster' universe.





	Soy-er and Bro-lsen

**Author's Note:**

> The BroTP we all deserve. 
> 
> I. JUST. WANT. THEM. TO. BE. FRIENDS. IN. THE. SHOW.
> 
> GIVE IT TO ME.

When they first meet, James is sixteen and Maggie is fourteen. James transfers into the Bellevue Public school system when his dad is reassigned to the Offutt Air Force Base in Nebraska. Freakin’ Nebraska.

James transfers in a little more than halfway through the school year. It kind of sucks. Being the new kid sucks, especially when you come in late in the year. Which James doesn’t mind so much. He’s had more first days at new schools than he’s had girlfriends. He can handle starting at a new school in March.

What he’s having some trouble wrapping his head around is the fact that he now lives in a city where a whopping eighty one point five percent of the population is white. He has never lived in a city with _that_ many white people.

His first class on his first day of school is art. He wanted to take photography but it was all filled up so Art I it is. He’s early to class, eager to get to school if only to escape his mom and her worrying about his first day. His dad has to get to base and can’t see James off but he claps his son on the shoulder and tells him to have a good day.

So James is early to school, early to his first class. It’s easy enough for him to find the classroom. His teacher isn’t in yet so he takes the time to look around the room. He’s at a disadvantage, joining school late. He doesn’t know where any of the supplies are.

He walks around the perimeter of the classroom. He takes in some of the artwork hanging on the walls, sitting on the shelves. He stops by a cabinet that’s partially open. Some paintbrushes lie on the ground next to it. James picks up the paintbrushes and opens the cabinet to return them.

Only to be greeted by the image of a tiny girl curled up inside the cabinet.

James doesn’t startle but the girl does. He points at her with the paintbrushes.

“What are you doing in there?”

The girl, the only non-white teenage girl he’s seen so far in the last week he’s been here, looks up at him with wide brown eyes. She stares at him for several long moments, sizing him up.

“I’m hiding,” she finally says.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Is this your first class of the day?”

The girl nods. James offers a hand to help her out of the cabinet.

“Mine too. Today’s actually my first day.”

The girl narrows her eyes at him. “Why’d you transfer here so late?”

“Dad’s in the Air Force. Got reassigned to Offutt.”

“Sucks.”

James shrugs. “Let’s me meet new people like you. Got a name?”

“Maggie.”

“Nice to meet you, Maggie.” He extends a hand out to her again, this time for a handshake. “I’m James.”

Maggie shakes his hand. She startles when the first bell rings, signaling the start of the school day to the students. James notices how Maggie takes a tiny step back, makes herself smaller than she already is as their classmates start filing into the room. Unlike Maggie, James makes himself appear larger when some of their classmates stare at the two of them on the way to their seats.

James leads Maggie to the front of the room where there are two open seats. He shoots her a grin before turning his attention to their teacher.

Their teacher, Miss Bertinelli, announces that they have two new students starting today. James looks around, trying to figure out who the other new kid is. He then realizes Miss Bertinelli, and everyone else, is looking at James and Maggie.

Miss Bertinelli doesn’t ask either of them to introduce themselves. James is relieved, even though he had prepared just what he was going to say in case it ever came up. Maggie still looks stressed, though some of the tension leaves her shoulders. James also learns Maggie’s last name.

Class goes smoothly. Miss Bertinelli goes through a slideshow of Renaissance painters and their most famous works. The slideshow ends ten minutes before the class does. It gives Miss Bertinelli enough time to assign them homework. Each student is to pick an artist and a painting and writes a paper comparing it to anything in the last ten years, whether it be subject, technique, color scheme. James kind of wishes he took a study hall instead.

Maggie all but bolts when the class is over. James loses her in the crowd; she’s so tiny. He doesn’t see her in any of his other classes before lunch. It’s a little strange since James sees a handful of the same people in his classes.

He spots Maggie again during lunch. She’s sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Alone. James hasn’t made any friends in his other classes. No one seems to want to be the first to befriend the new kid. So James decides to sit with Maggie. If no one wants to befriend either of them, James and Maggie will just have to befriend each other. High school sucks enough without having to go through it with no friends. James won’t let that happen to either of them.

Maggie scowls at him when he sits across from her. James just grins at her. He pulls the lunch his mom prepared for him out of his backpack. He sees Maggie eyeing the four sandwiches he takes out of the bag. He also sees that Maggie doesn’t seem to have any lunch of her own, just a water bottle.

“You got any allergies?” James asks.

Maggie shakes her head. “Just lactose intolerant.”

“Peanut butter and honey.” He slides one of the sandwiches across the table to her. “Might sound weird, but it’s good.”

“What’s in it for you?” Maggie stares down at the sandwich before looking at James with suspicion in her eyes. “Most people don’t give strangers some of their lunch.”

James shrugs. “I’m not like most people.”

“Thanks then.”

James wolfs down the first of his three remaining sandwiches. He watches as Maggie takes her time eating the sandwich he gave her. She catches him staring when he’s halfway through sandwich number two and she’s barely taken four bites out of hers.

“What?”

“Why haven’t I seen you in any of my other classes? Aren’t you a junior?”

“Freshman,” Maggie mumbles barely loud enough for James to hear.

That explains it. Art is one of the few electives open to all students. Most upperclassmen take it so they have enough credits to graduate.

“Why the late transfer? Couldn’t you finish out the school year at your old school?”

Being at the bottom of the high school pecking order was tough enough without transferring schools in March, when the school year is mostly over.

“Moved in with my aunt.”

James doesn’t push for an explanation based on Maggie’s clipped tone. It’s only their first day of knowing each other. He can ask her those questions when they become better friends.

“I moved in with my aunt too when my dad got reassigned.”

“Why don’t you guys just live on base so you could go to Bellevue East like the others?”

“Because then I wouldn’t have met you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie stares at him, unamused, unfazed by the giant grin James sends her way. James doesn’t let Maggie's expression and mood bother him. He just continues eating his lunch, occasionally telling Maggie about his other classes and where he’s lived before coming to Nebraska. Maggie doesn’t say anything at all, seems fine with letting James do all the talking.

It’s not until lunch is almost over when Maggie speaks again.

“Why’d you sit here?” she asks in a small voice.

“Because no one should go through without a friend on the first day,” James tells her. “And us new kids need to stick together.”

“We’re not friends,” Maggie says as the bell rings. She gathers her things and gets up from the table. “Thanks for the sandwich.”

“We’re gonna be great friends, Maggie Sawyer,” James says. “Just wait. I can feel it.”

“You're weird, Olsen.”

James laughs. He doesn’t see the small smile that makes its way onto Maggie’s face as she walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


End file.
